


Prologue: Help Will Always Be Given At Hogwarts, To Those Who Ask For It

by SSDSnape



Series: From Blindness to Happiness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Blindness, Gen, Ginny Weasley!Was Never Born in this Fic, Good!Malfoys, Good!Slytherins, Hogwarts Era, Homophobic!Ron, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Obliviated!Ron, Past Abuse, Rich!Weasleys, Slytherin!Harry, Snape Adopts Harry, Use of a Cane, Very Delusioned!Ron, insecure!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eleven year old Harry is blind, and cannot find his way around without help.  He even has trouble getting to Hogwarts.  But once there, will Hogwarts be up to the challenge of providing young Harry with an education?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiejaneway1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiejaneway1/gifts), [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts).



> First off: If there is anyone who wishes to leave advice for me, instead of leaving a comment, then please send it via this email address: ssdsnape@hotmail.co.uk. Second: This fic also tackles Homophobia. Even though I don't intend Harry to be gay, it might end up that he is. Third: This is the prologue story to: 'From Blindness to Happiness' series.

Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom at No. 4 Privet Drive, with his owl Hedwig and all of his newly acquired school books, quills and potions vials.  He had loved going around Diagon Alley with Hagrid, but having not been able to see anything with his own eyes, he was a bit put out.  

 

Being blind was a nightmare to Harry and it was thanks to the Dursley's that he couldn't see anything.  They had hit him about the head  _so_  much over the years, that blindness became the result.  

 __

He didn't know what to do.  Today was the first of September and he should've gotten on the Hogwarts Express this morning at eleven a.m.  But how could he, when he was blind and no-one would help him?  So he was stuck at Privet Drive with no way of getting to school.  Hedwig hooted softly from her cage, in the corner by his bedroom window.  

 

Harry got up and, by his senses, managed the few steps over to her.  He fumbled about opening the cage door, but did eventually get it open.  Then he held out his arms, moved to his right, and felt for the edges of his desk.  Once there, Harry felt for a piece of paper and a pencil.  The paper, he found - and though it was a small scrap, it should be enough, he thought.  But the pencil...  

 

Hedwig hooted sadly, flew to the desk, found the pencil for him, and handed it to her owner.  

 

'Thanks, Hedwig.'  

 

With the pencil in hand, he started to write a short note: 

 

_Dear, whoever answers this note_

_My name is Harry Potter and I am suffering from a condition, that I don't really like to talk about.  I was unable to get onto the Hogwarts Express today because of this reason.  I don't know how to get to Hogwarts.  Is there a chance, that someone could be sent to collect me?  Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Harry._

 

Harry then picked up the note and held it in his hand.  

'Could you take this, Hedwig? To Hogwarts? And give it to the first person you find?' 

Hedwig hooted once, before taking the note in her beak and hopping up onto the window sill.  The window was already open, due to it being so hot.  

 

As Hedwig flew off, Harry felt his way back to his bed, hoping that someone would get his message and come and help him.  

 


	2. Mr Potter, I Presume?

**\- At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, earlier that day -**

_Hedwig flew into the castle and into the Great Hall, where Professors McGonagall and Snape were talking about the up-coming year._

_She hooted around her beak-full of note and alighted onto Severus Snape's shoulder.  Scowling Severus turned with a questioning look towards the snowy owl - then to Minerva, who took the small note from Hedwig's beak and read it._

_'It's from Harry Potter, Severus,' she said, 'it's a bit illegible but you can just make out, what it says.  It seems, that he couln't get onto the train, this morning.'_

_Severus raised an eyebrow at her.  'Does he bother to say why?' he asked in a clipped tone._

_'Only that he has a condition that stopped him from boarding the trian.'_

_'Condition!' Severus replied.  'Send a reply to him, saying that he'd better be ready.  I suppose I'll have to take an inordinate amount of time fetching the boy!'_

_And with that, Severus Snape shooed Hedwig off of his shoulder and stalked out of the Hall._

 

 **\- Back at Privet Drive -**

Later that day Hedwig returned with a reply to Harry's earlier note, but being unable to read it - Harry didn't. 

Harry was sitting on his bed.  He'd just been allowed to use the toilet and now he was once again locked in his bedroom.  Just then, he heard the doorbell ring, and then he heard his Uncle shout from downstairs, 'WE DON'T WANT ANY FREAKS HERE!' 

A few seconds later Harry's bedroom door was blasted open.  

 

Harry jumped as the door banged off of the wall.  

'Mr Potter, I presume?' asked a low stern voice.  

 

Harry turned his head to his right - in the direction of the voice.  

'Who's there?' he asked softly.  

'Don't play games with me, Mr Potter,' the voice went on, 'I am Professor Snape, and I'm here to take you to Hogwarts.'  

 

Harry didn't move from his place on the bed.  'So, Hedwig got my note to you? I'm glad - I wasn't sure if anyone would come.'  

'Didn't you recieve a note that was sent to you?' 

Harry nodded and pointed towards his desk.  

'I see that you didn't bother to open it.'  

 

'There isn't really much point, sir, with my condition.  It's pretty pointless.'  

'And what _condition_  is it, that you think you have?' asked Snape.  

Harry bowed his head, he didn't feel like talking about it.  

'Mr Potter?' 

'I'm blind, sir.'  Harry replied softy.  

 

Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter was _blind_? Surely the boy was joking, Snape thought.

'Mr Potter?' said Snape, as he came forward and knelt down in front of the boy.  'Do you mind, if I make sure?' 

'Will, will it hurt?' Harry asked, somewhat timidly Snape thought.  

'No, Mr Potter, it won't.'  

'OK,' Harry again said softly.  

 

Severus cast a diagnostic spell over Harry and concluded that the boy wasn't lying, that he was in fact blind.  

'How did this happen, Mr Potter?' 

'My, my Aunt hit my head with a frying pan,' Harry replied in a whisper.  'A couple of times.'  

 _Lily's sister had done this_?! Severus thought.  He shook his head and got up.  Looking around the small bedroom, he found all of Harry's new school things and shrank them, including Hedwig's cage and placed them all into a pocket in his black robes.  

Once done he turned back to the boy, who he saw was now holding his wand, with a sad expression upon his young face.  

 

'Come, Mr Potter, I'm going to take you to Hogwarts, with me.'  

Harry stood up, but didn't move.  

'Please,' Harry asked softly, as he continued to hold his wand, 'can you guide me, sir?' 

Severus took hold of Potter's left hand in his right, and helped him out of his room and down the stairs.  When they reached the bottom step, Severus spoke.  

 

'Please wait here, Mr Potter.  I need to speak with your Aunt and Uncle.'  

'Will I have to return here, for the summer?' Harry asked sadly.  

'I'm affraid that I can't answer that, Mr Potter.'  

Harry nodded dejectedly and bowed his head.  

 

Severus left Harry in the hall, but was back a few mintues later.  

'Come along, Harry,' he said in a soft calm tone, as he opened the front door.  

Harry noticed the change in Snape's tone, how it had gone from stern to soft and gentle in a matter of minutes, but didn't question it, he took hold of Snape's left arm, and together they exited No. 4 Privet Drive.  

They stopped a short way away from the house.  

 

'You'd better hold on tight to my arm, Harry.'  

Harry did as he was told, and a moment later he felt as though he was being compressed, as the air went out of him.  It only lasted a couple of seconds, before his feet hit solid ground.  He wobbled slightly and would've fallen to the ground, had Snape not been supporting him.  

After waiting a moment or two for Harry to get his bearings, Snape made sure that he was alright before they started up the sloping drive that led to Hogwarts castle.  

 

A short time later, Snape told Harry that they were coming up to a set of steps.  

'First step, Harry.'  

Harry's grip on Snape's arm tightened a fraction, as he made his way up the main steps and into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.


	3. The Private Sorting of Harry Potter

Severus made his way across the Entrance Hall with Harry, towards the stairway leading down to the dungeons.  As they passed by the closed grand doors which led into the Great Hall, they could hear chatting and laughter coming from the start of term feast.  

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Snape turned to Harry.  

'Harry,' he said, 'the steps down to the dungeons and my office are shallow and steep.  So that you don't miss a step, would you prefer me to carry you down?' 

Harry turned so that his face was towards Snape's and silently nodded.  

 

In one swift movement Severus had picked up the too light and too small boy, and carried him down the steps.  At the bottom he set Harry back down on his own feet, and continued on toward his office.  They entered and Severus guided Harry over to a chair.  Once Harry was sitting in it, Severus sent a message to the Great Hall, to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.  He then clicked his fingers and a House elf appeared.  He asked it to bring two plates of food and a jug of pumpkin juice.  A few seconds later, there appeared on Snape's desk a small feast - enough for two people.  

 

Severus sat down behind his desk and began to slowly eat his food, but stopped only after a few mouthfuls, when he noticed that Harry wasn't eating.  

'Harry, the food on the plate in front of you, is entirely for you.'  

Harry didn't reply, but Snape saw the quick movement of the boy's hand dart foward and grabbed the leg of chicken, and removed it just as fast.  Severus shook his head slowly, as he thought about those bloody muggles Harry had been left with.  If he could, he would make sure that Harry didn't have to return there for the summer.  

Harry meanwhile brought the chicken leg up to his mouth and nibbled on it, before putting it back upon the plate.  

 

Severus saw this action and again he shook his head - sadly this time.  

Now that he was here at Hogwarts, Harry wasn't sure that he should be here.  He began to sniffle and quickly wiped away a silent tear, hoping that Snape would not see.  

'Harry?' Severus asked softly.  'What's wrong?' 

'Now, now that I'm here,' Harry replied sadly, 'I'll be sent back.'  

'Why do you think that, child?' 

'Coz, I won't be able to do anything.  I won't be able to learn anything, coz I can't see.'  

 

'You don't know that, Harry.'  Severus continued, as he came around his desk and knelt down next to Harry, and placed his right hand softly upon Harry's shoulder.  

It was due to this small act of kindness from Snape, that Harry broke down and cried.  

Severus stood up and picked Harry up in the process and then sat down in the boy's chair, with Harry now sitting on his lap and crying onto his shoulder.  

 

Just then there was soft knock upon his office door.  

'Come in,' Severus called lightly, so as not to cause more worry to Harry.  

The door opened and in came Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall - who had in her hands the Sorting Hat.  Upon seeing Severus with a distressed Harry Potter in his arms, the two witches stopped stunned at what they saw.  

'Severus?' asked Minerva softly.  

Severus turned slightly and nodded at them.  

'Poppy, I did a diagnostic spell upon Harry earlier, and it said that his condition is permanent, but I would like to know if it can be rectified by magical means.'  Sverus replied.  

 

'What is his condition, Severus?' asked Minerva.  

'Harry is blind.'  

'How?' asked a shocked Minerva, as Poppy stood next to Severus and cast another diagnostic spell over Harry's head.  

'His aunt hit him around his head, with an iron frying pan,' Severus replied quietly.  'I looked into his Aunt's mind. She hit him a fair few times with it.'  

Minerva covered his mouth with her hand in shock.  

 

'Poppy?' 

'I'm afraid Severus, that Harry's blindness cannot be magically repaired.'  

At hearing that Harry cried even more, and tightened his hold around Severus's neck.  Severus comforted the distressed boy, by rubbing his back soothingly.  

While Severus was busy trying to comfort Harry, Minerva and Poppy looked at each other with sad expressions on their faces.  Then Severus's fire-place flared into life and Albus Dumbledore stepped out, taking it the situation as he did so.  

 

'Albus,' said Poppy, 'Harry will not be returning to his relatives. Ever.  I will be contacting Wizarding Children Services, and filing a complaint of neglect, malnutrition and abuse.'  

'What have you discovered?' Dumbledore asked.  

'Harry is permanently blind, Albus.' Poppy replied.  

Albus's eyes widened slightly, the twinkle usually in his eyes had dimmed somewhat.  

'Can it be fixed?'  

'I'm afraid not Albus.'  

'How did it happen?'  

Minerva told him rather bluntly.  

There was no doubt about it; the twinkle had completely gone now.  

 

'No,' Albus continued, as he looked over at Harry's little form in Severus's arms.  'Harry will not be returning to Privet Drive.'  

Albus went over and knelt down beside Severus.  

'Harry?' Albus said calmly.  

Harry sniffled, but did not move from Severus's hold.  

'Severus?' 

 

'Albus,' Severus went on softly, 'Harry is worried, that because of his blindness, he won't be able to do anything - that he won't be able to learn.  There has to be a way for him to still be able to learn what we teach here.'  

Albus was silent for a minute or two, before he spoke again.  

'We will have to find ways in which Harry can be taught, but I don't see why he can't stay here.  There are ways in which Harry can still learn.  With magic, we'll be able to charm his books to talk to him, he'll be able to write things down by having his quills charmed to wrtie for him, much like a Quick-Quotes-Quill.  He'll still be able to hold a wand and say the spells... But I foresee Potions as being a problem.  We may need to rethink your classes Severus, but yes, Harry will be staying at Hogwarts.'  

 

'Did you hear that, Harry?' Severus asked.  'You'll be staying here.'  

Harry sat up, smiled and mumbled a quiet thank you.  

'Think nothing of it dear boy,' replied Dumbledore.  

Severus smiled.  

 

'Now,' Albus went on, 'Harry, would you like to be sorted into your House?' 

'Wh-what do I have to do?' asked Harry quietly.  

'Just let me place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and it'll do the rest.'  

Albus took the Hat from Minerva and placed it upon Harry's head.  

__

_Ah, Mr Potter_ , said a voice inside his head _, are you ready to be sorted?_

 

Harry realized that it was the Hat who was talking to him.  He replied that he was ready, but asked if he could be placed near to Professor Snape? 

 

 _That would mean being sorted into Slytherin, Mr Potter.  But I can see that you don't have a bad mind, and that you can still be taught at Hogwarts.  Very well, good luck Mr Potter_...  'SLYTHERIN!' shouted the Hat.  

Albus removed the Hat from Harry's head.  

'Well, that's that settled.  Good luck Harry.'  

Harry smiled and nodded.  

 

After a few minutes Albus, Minerva and Poppy all said goodnight and left.  

Severus looked at Harry for a moment before speaking.  

'Well, Harry, welcome to Slytherin.  I'm Head of Slytherin House and I teach Potions.  When you feel ready, I'll take you to the Common Room and introduce you to the Prefects, who are here to help you in any way.  I'll then show you to your dorm.'  

'Thank you, sir.'      

        


	4. Introductions

A short time later once Harry had composed himself he asked, 'Sir? Wouldn't it be better if you went and told everyone about my ... affliction?  It's just that I don't want to be... you know.'  

Severus looked at Harry for a moment in thought. 

'Perhaps you're right Harry,' he said.  'Once I've told them, I'll bring the two Prefects back here, so that I can introduce you to them.'  

He got up and placed Harry back on the chair.  'Will you be alright here, on you're own? Or would you like somone to be with you?'  

 

'I don't want to be a burdon, sir,' Harry replied in a whisper, 'but I would like not to be alone.'  

Severus nodded and called for a House elf.  An elf appeared and after Severus explained to it, why it had been summoned Severus left and went to the Slytherin Common room.  When he got there he found that there were a few students still up and about.  Everyone became silent when Severus entered.  

When he stopped in front of the fire-place Severus began to explain to those present, that Harry Potter had been sorted privately into thier House, and told them of the reason why Harry had not been on the train earlier that morning...  

 

Twenty minutes later Severus was back in his office with the two Prefects and three first years.  At hearing them come in, Harry got up from his chair, where he had stayed all the while Severus had been gone, and had had an interesting chat with the House elf whose name was Dodge.  

Severus waved his wand and five extra chairs appeared in his office, for the other students to sit on.  Once they had, he went and sat down next to Harry, who had sat down again.  

 

'Harry, I have spoken to a few students and they will tell the rest of Slytherin in the morning.  Everyone has agreed to help you, in any way they can.'  

Harry nodded.  

'I have brought back with me, Harry, Prefects Thomas Urkhart and Sahara Jennings.  They are here to help you, and they're here to listen to any problem that you might have, and to help sort out any trouble.'  

Again Harry nodded.  

 

'I also brought back with me Harry, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabine.  Two of which you will be sharing a dorm with.  They have also agreed to help guide you from class to class and around the school.'  

Harry nodded, but he wished that he could see their faces, or at least know what they looked like, so that he could create a picture of them in his head.  

'Harry?' 

 

Harry turned and looked up in the direction of Severus's voice.  

'Everyone in Slytherin will help to be your eyes, Harry.  And if Thomas or Sahara cannot help you with a problem you may have, then do not hesitate to come and ask me.  That is what I'm here for, can you do that?' 

'Yes, sir.'  Harry mumbled.  

'Good lad,' Severus finished, 'now I think it's time that you all went to bed.  Mr Urkhart, if you'd like to guide Harry to his dorm and of course tell him the password to the Common room, I'd be greatful.  Goodnight.' 


	5. Working Things Out

Harry woke up the next morning and after feeling around for the edge of his four poster bed, he sat up and listened for signs of the others.  All was quiet.  Harry realized that he was in desperate need of a toilet, but he didn't want to ask for help, as he felt that it was a too personable a thing to ask for help for.  So he stood up and once he had raised his arms and hands out in front of him, he took a few small tentative steps forwards.  Everything seemed to be going fine, so he took another few more steps and ended up tripping over something big and solid.  

 

He landed flat upon the floor and cried out in pain, but that wasn't all - he also began to cry in embarrassment - as he realized that he had wet himself.  Just the, the door to the room opened and in came Thomas the Prefect - he had wanted to know if Harry was up yet and so came to check.  But when he found Harry on the floor crying he came over and knelt down next to the small first year.  

 

'Harry? Are you alright?' he asked in his calm gravelly tone.  

Harry shook his head and cried harder.  

Thomas sniffed at the odd scent in the room and put two and two together.  He shook his head sadly, and took out his wand and cast _Scourgify_ on Harry's pyjama bottoms and then helped the boy to stand up.  

 

Once they were both on their feet Thomas cast an air freshening charm on the room and proceeded to help Harry to the bathroom.  After turning on the shower and making sure that it was at the right temperature, Thomas moved to stand over by the sinks, and had his back to Harry while he was under the spray.  When Harry was finished, Thomas turned and handed the boy a fluffy white towel.  Once dry and in his new uniform, Thomas took Harry's arm in his and guided him out of the bathroom, down the stairs and in the Common room.  

 

There were a few Slytherins there as they passed through and made their way out of the hidden door and through the dungeons and up to the Great Hall.  When Thomas had guided Harry to a seat at the Slytherin table, he left Harry and went up to the staff table and spoke quietly with Snape.  Back at the table Harry just sat there for a moment, before he brought his hands up onto the table and began to tenatively feel about for food.  There was a plate in front of him, with a knife and fork on either side of it.  

 

'Harry? Would you like some help?' ask a voice from beside him.  

'Who's that?' Harry asked softly.  

'It's Blaise Zabini,' replied Blaise, 'would you like some breakfast?' 

Harry nodded.  

 

'What would you like?' 

'I don't mind.  Perhaps some toast?' 

Blaise placed some toast onto Harry's plate, while up at the staff table Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were watching the two first year Slytherins - both Albus and Minerva had smiles upon their faces, while Snape's smile was small, but he was still pleased to see that at least one of his snakelings had taken to helping Harry.  

 

 

After breakfast Blaise guided Harry to their first class, Charms.  Before Harry had arrived for breakfast, Dumbledore had told the rest of the staff about Harry's condition and that he would still be taught at Hogwarts, but with extra help.  After hearing about Harry's problems the staff were all for helping any way they could.  So when Harry and Blaize entered the Charms classroom, Flitwick came over to where they had sat down and asked to see all of Harry's text books.  Blaize took them from Harry's bag and gave them to Flitwick, who cast a charm over all of them.  

 

'Mr Potter,' said Flitwick, 'I have just charmed all of your books, so that they'll read to you.  Only you will be able to hear them - so as not to disturb the rest of the class.'  

'Thank you, sir.'  Harry replied.  

'You're quite welcome, Harry.'  Flitwick squeaked back, beofre moving back to sit on his pile of books.  

So, while Flitwick went through the prossess of producing the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm, Harry opened - with the help of Blaise - his Charms text book and just sat and listened to a softly spoken voice read through the first chapter, which just happened to be the levetating charm.  

 

As he listened to the book, Harry raised his wandhand without his wand in hand and practiced the wand movements - swish and flick.  After a few times, Harry picked up his wand which he had placed next to the open book and then spoke the words, with the wand movements.  

'Wingardium Leviosa.' 

There were gasps from all around him, but Harry didn't have a clue who they were.  A few moments later Harry placed his wand back upon his desk.  

 

'Well done, Mr Potter!' called a delighted Flitwick.  

'Did I manage it?' asked Harry.  

'Yes, you did Harry.  Your book rose and hovered above you and the desk.'  Blaise replied.  

Harry smiled.  'Well at least it proves, that I can still learn.'  

 

Next was Transfiguration, and again Blaise guided Harry from class to class.  Transfiguration went well, thanks to Flitwick's charm, Harry sat all through his lesson and listened to his Transfiguration book read to him, while he practiced the wand movements.  Trying to transfigure a matchstick into a needle was difficult, according to both the book and Professor McGonagall, and so when the end of the class came, Harry had discovered that he had partially succeeded in transforming his matchstick into a needle.  Harry was still pleased, as he and Blaise made their way to lunch.  

 

After lunch was their first double Potions class with the first year Gryffindors.  Harry was being guided this afternoon by Draco Malfoy.  When they got to the Potions classroom, they waited with the other Slytherin first years for the Gryffindors to turn up.  

Once they had been joined by the Gryffindors, and turned to enter the classroom, Harry was pulled backwards out of Draco's grip and pushed hard up against the stone wall.  Harry gave a cry of pain, as his nose broke on contact with the wall.  Draco whipped out his wand and pionted it at a few Gryffindors, who where standing behind him.  

 

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Weasel?' Draco sneered.  

Ron Weasley scowled back at Draco, 'He shouldn't go around trying to convince people that he's blind!' 

'Who says that Harry's faking it?' asked Draco.  

'We all know that Slytherins are dark liars, Malfoy!' Ron replied.  

 

By now Harry had slid down the wall and was crouched on the floor, his head bowed as he tried to stop the bleeding.  

'Weasley! Mr Malfoy!' 

Everyone turned to see Snape standing there.  

'What is the meaning of this?' he asked, his voice silky and low.  Deadly most would term it.  

 

'Malfoy accused me of pushing Potter.'  Ron went on.  

Snape stared at Ron for a few minutes.  

'And where is Mr Potter?' he asked.  

Everyone moved aside, and Snape stepped forward and then knelt down and carefully took Harry's face in his hands and assessed the damage.  

 

'This may hurt a bit, Mr Potter.'  Snape replied in the soft tone he used when with Harry.  

Harry nodded silently, and Snape removed his wand and softly intoned, _'Episky.'_

There was a slight click of bone setting back into it proper place, and a sharp gasp from Harry.  

'There,' Snape went on, as he stood up with Harry and then he set about cleaning Harry's robes and face of blood.  

 

Once all had been cleaned and unbroken, Snape guided Harry back into Draco's care and then he stood aside and barked out, 'Everyone inside.'  

When they had all taken their seats, the Gryffindors on the right and the Slytherins on the left hand side of the classroom, Snape began.  

'You are here to learn the subtle art of potion making, in this class there is almost no need for foolish wand waving or silly incantations.  Potions are a hands on subject.  I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory ... even stopper death - if you aren't as bigger bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach.'  

 

Snape looked around his class, before he shouted out, 'Weasley! What would I get, if I added powered Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?' 

Ron was absolutely blank faced.  

'Don't know, sir.'  

'Pity.  Clearly you'll have to pay more attention.  Let's try again, Mr Weasley.'  Snape completely ignored the girl with bushy brown hair - who's hand had shot up as soon as the question was out of Snape's mouth.  

 

'What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?' 

Ron shook his head.  

'Very well, Mr Weasley.  Where would you look, if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?' 

'I don't know, sir.  Why don't you try asking the know-it-all, she obviously knows,' said Ron scathingly.  

At hearing that, Hermione put her hand down and looked at her desk.  

 

Snape's face darkened, and Ron visibly gulped.  In five strides Snape was standing directly in front of Ron, he then leaned down, so that his dark visage was eye to eye with the red haired menace.  'For your information, Weasley,' Snape replied, his voice and deadly whisper that was audible, 'if I added powered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood, I would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the _Draft of Living Death._ There is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, as they are the same plant, that also goes by the name of _Aconite._ As for finding a Bezoar.  A Bezoar is the stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will save you from most poisons.'  

 

Snape then stood up to his full height once more and moved back to the front of the class.  

'Well,' he said as soon as he had turned back around to face the class, 'why aren't you - with the exception of Mr Potter - all copying that down?' 

Everyone except for Harry - who had been listening to his Potions book read to him, ever since he sat down - bagan to remove parchment and quills from their bags and started to frantically write down all that Snape had said.  

 

'And ten points will be taken from your house, for your cheek, Mr Weasley.  Also another ten points will be taken for lying to me about pushing Mr Potter into the wall, just before the start of class.'  

Everyone on the Gryffindor side of the room could be heard groaning.  

Once that had all been written down, Snape then told them that they would now get down to making their first potion.  

 

'Today's potion is the Boil Cure potion.  The instructions are on the board.  You will have from now until the end of the lesson to try and create it.  Two to a cauldron.  You'll find everything you need in the ingredients cupboard.'  

Severus then made his way over to Harry and turned a few pages for him, until he stopped at the Cure for Boils chapter. 'While everyone is trying to produce this potion Harry,' said Snape in a whispher, 'you can be listening to your book about it. Is that alright with you?' 

'Yes sir.' Harry replied. 

'Good lad.'

While Harry continued to listen to his book read to him, Draco, who was sitting next to him was busy preparing his ingrediants. It was as he began chopping up one of them, that Harry perked up. His sense of smell was picking up the said ingredient. Harry sat there and wondered at this new information. He decided that he would talk to Snape about it later. At the end of the lesson Snape looked into everyone's cauldron. Only two seemed to be near perfect, Malfoy's and Miss Granger's. Once he had given out the homework, which was an essay on the Boil Cure potion and it's effects. Everyone left and made their way up to dinner. 

Harry was once again being guided by Draco, who was telling his new friend, that they could work together on their essays. Harry was content.


	6. Making A Picture of Severus Snape

A few days later Harry was found sitting in Snape's office.  He was there because Thomas had seen Harry sitting by himself for most of the day, wondering why he was alone.  He had gone to Snape and told him this, and Snape had returned with his Prefect to the comman room, where he saw Harry sitting alone, by the fire.  He then went over to the boy and asked Harry to return with him to his office.  

 

Severus guided Harry to the chair in front of his desk and once Harry was sitting on it, he too went and took his seat behind his desk.  Silence passed between them for a few minutes, before Severus finally spoke.  

'Harry? Are you well?' 

Harry nodded once and then shook his head.  

 

'May I ask, what is wrong?' 

Harry was silent for some time before he finally spoke.  

'I don't really know how to put it.'  

'Well,' Severus replied gently, 'take a deep breath and then say what's on your mind, when you're ready.'  

 

Harry nodded again and took the deep breath and thought about what he wanted to say.  He wanted to ask his Head of House, but he didn't know if Snape would allow it.  It didn't help that he felt a bit odd about asking such a question.  He thought it was a bit personal, but he wanted to _know._

So he took hold of the little amount of courage he had, and put his odd question to Snape.  

'I would like to have a picture of you, sir.  I would like to know what you look like, but as I can't see...' 

 

'Why didn't you ask sooner, Harry?' 

'Coz I didn't like to ask people, if they minded me touching their faces, sir.'  Harry replied miserably.  

Severus was quiet for a moment before he continued.  

'Would you like to create a mental picture of me, Harry?' 

 

Harry nodded.  

Severus got up and placed his chair directly in front of Harry (after levitating his desk out of the way first). He then sat down again, and leaned forward slightly.  

'I'm ready when you are, Harry.'  

Harry nodded again and tentatively Severus took Harry's hands in his and placed them lightly on either side of his own face.  

 

Harry closed his eyes and slowly began to see an outline of a head in his mind, as his fingers lightly walked up the sides of Snape's face and then across his forehead, over his closed eyes and down his hooked nose and then finally across his lips, the face in his mind became more clearer and sharper.  After repeating his movements two more times, Harry then moved his hands and lightly stoked over and down the man's hair - which Harry realized went down to his shoulders.  

 

'Erm ... what colour is your hair, sir?' Harry asked softly.  

'It's black Harry, like yours.'  Severus replied just as softly back.  

'And the colour of your eyes?' 

'Some people think that my eyes are jet black, but they're wrong - they are in fact a very dark brown, almost black.'  

 

When Harry removed his hands, he nodded and opened his eyes.  He finished by saying.  

'Thank you, sir.  I now have a clear picture of what you look like...  I just wish that I could see you in person, to see if my image of you looks any different.'  

'I'm sure that you've got my facial features down to perfection,' Severus went on.  'Would you like some tea?' 

Harry nodded.  

   

 


	7. Learning By Your Senses

The next day found Harry being guided out of Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom by Draco, they had found that it was the most boring lesson yet \- well that and History of Magic - it didn't help that Quirrell was a stuttering joke. As they made their way through the corridors and down the stairs the two friends decided to go and visit Hagrid. So Draco guided Harry down the last staircase and through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. As they made their way down the sloping lawns, their ears picked up the faint sound of music. Draco commented that it sounded like flute music, and Harry had said that it was the most beautiful and peaceful music, that he had ever heard. 

A few minutes later they stopped.  
'What's going on?' asked Harry, perplexed.  
The music was still being played - though it was much louder now.  
'Hagrid's the one playing the flute,' Draco replied in an awed voice.  
Perhaps it was because Hagrid was so huge, that Draco was stunned that someone of his size could play something so sweet and peaceful. 

Draco and Harry continued on towards Hagrid's, Hagrid was sitting on the steps of his home with his eyes closed as he continued to play his carved flute \- completely unaware that he had an audience. Fang, Hagrid's Boarhound was lying at his master's feet, and asleep by the look of it. When he eventually stopped Hagrid's eyes snapped open to the sound of soft clapping. He looked up and found Harry and Draco standing in front of him. 

'Oh, 'ello,' he said.  
'That was...' Harry replied.  
'..Something special.' Draco went on. 'What was it that you were playing, Hagrid?'  
'Oh, it were ju' somethin' tha' me mum taught me,' Hagrid replied. 'She's passed on now o'course.' 

'I'm sorry Hagrid,' said Harry softly, while Draco nodded beside him.  
'Thank you. Would you like some tea?'  
The two Slytherin's nodded. 

 

Later, once they were back in the castle, after having a lovely time with Hagrid and Fang, Harry was being guided by Prefect Sahara Jennings to Snape's office door.  
'Will you be alright Harry, if I leave you here?'  
'Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you for helping me here,' Harry replied.  
'That's alright Harry, that's what we're here for.' Sahara finished, as she turned and went back to the common room. 

After a few moments Harry felt for the door and then knocked upon it twice and waited.  
'Harry? Are you alright?' asked Severus once he had opened the door and found Harry standing before him, alone.  
'Yes sir. I was just wondering, if I might ask you something, sir?'  
'Of course you may talk to me Harry, come, take my arm child.' 

Severus guided Harry over to the chair in front of his desk and once the boy was seated, Severus closed the door and seated himself behind his desk.  
'So what did you want to talk to me about, Harry?'  
'Potions, sir. Is it possible to learn to make potions by say... your senses?'  
'How do you mean, Harry?'  
'Well, can you learn how to tell what the different ingredients are, by learning their scent?' 

Severus thought about it, perhaps this was the challenge that Dumbledore had foreseen. Perhaps it was possible.  
'It will take a lot of time and patients Harry... and it could be extremely risky, but if you're that determined to produce a potion, then you have my full backing and support.'  
'At least this way - if it doesn't work, then at least I can say that I tried, sir.' Harry went on.  
Severus smiled at that. 

'You have spirit child. Alright, give me a day or two to set things up, Harry. You'll hear from me either by myself or either one of the Prefects.'  
'Thank you, sir.' 

That evening once he was back from dinner and lying in his bed, Harry thought about actually making a potion. This led him to bring to the forefront of his mind the image of Snape he had created. Even though he had created Snape in his mind already, he was still missing one thing, to finish it off, but he hadn't asked Snape at the time. What was the man's skin colour? 

'Draco?'  
'Yes, Harry?'  
'What’s the colour of Snape's skin?'  
Draco's eyes went wide at the question. 'Erm, sallow, pale... creamy-white.'  
Thanks,' Harry replied. 'Ah.' 

The mental image of Snape was more alive than ever now that the skin tone had been added.  
'Harry? Are you Okay?' asked Draco slightly worried, from the bed next to him.  
'I'm fine Draco, the image of Snape that he helped me create of him in my mind, now has more life to it. That's all.' 

There was silence in the room as Draco thought about it. His interest had been piqued.  
'What do you have to do, to create a mental picture of someone?' asked a curious Draco.  
'Well I ran my hands over Snape's face a couple of times, until I had the image, and then I ran my hands through his hair. Once that was done I asked him a few simple questions and he answered them. Afterwards I had a complete picture of what he looked like - well almost complete; I had forgotten to ask him what colour his skin was. But now I know, and it’s complete.' 

Draco was silent for a while.  
'Would you like to create a mental image of me, Harry?'  
'I would. I've been wanting to know what my friends look like, but I didn't like to ask you, because of the whole 'touching part'.'  
'Well, I can see how that might look to others, but Blaise, Pansy and myself touch you already, as we guide to around Hogwarts... so I don't see much of a difference really.' 

'I suppose you're right,' finished Harry. 'But do you mind if we do it in the morning? I have to have a clear mind to do it, and I'd prefer to do it when I'm not tired.'  
'Sure thing, Harry.' 

 

The next morning Harry and Draco were sitting on Draco's bed, they had gotten up early so that they had time to create an image in peace. They sat cross-legged facing each other. Harry was resting his hands on Draco's shoulders.  
'You might want to close your eyes, so that I don't accidentally poke you in the eye,' said Harry.  
'Okay.' Draco replied as he shut them.  
'Are you ready?'  
'Ready.' 

And so Harry repeated the same process that he had used on Snape, he ran his hands up the sides of Draco's cheeks, across his forehead, over his closed eyes, down over his small slightly pointed nose and then over and across his lips and chin. After repeating the process a second time, Harry moved his hands up and into Draco's hair, which was combed back and shorter than his (Harry's) own. Once he was seeing a clear picture of Draco in his mind, Harry removed his hands.  
'You can open your eyes now.' 

Draco did.  
'What's the colour of your hair, Draco?'  
'Blonde - almost white.'  
'The colour of your skin?'  
'Pale white - sort of like Snape's, but slightly more pinker. So, a pale pink-white tone.'  
'And finally, the colour of your eyes?'  
'Silvery-grey.' 

'Done.' Harry finished. 'Your mental image is now stored along with Snape's.'  
Once they were seated at the Slytherin table and eating their breakfast, Draco was telling Blaise and Pansy about Harry being able to see Draco clearly in his mind, by creating a mental image. Interests also piqued Blaise and Pansy both wanted Harry to create an image of them too.  
  


Midway through breakfast, Severus and the rest of the staff at the staff table sat and watched along with the rest of the Houses, as Harry did the same that he had done with both Snape and Draco on Blaise and Pansy. While over at the Gryffindor table Ron Weasley was looking ill, as he watched Harry _touching_ Pansy and Blaise’s face and hair. Once breakfast was over Harry made his way with Draco out of the Hall towards their first lesson – Transfiguration. 

All the way through Transfiguration while Harry was listening to his textbook read to him, Ron was glaring daggers at him, and was getting even more pissed off as he realized that Harry wasn’t even reacting to his glares.For some banal reason Ron didn’t believe that Harry Potter was blind, he still believed that he was faking it – and Ron was intending to prove it.After Transfiguration was over Harry and Draco made their way to Charms, while behind them Ron was watching them with narrowed eyes, making plans.

 

During lunch an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a roll of parchment onto Harry's plate.Draco reached over and picked it up, unrolled it and read it.

It’s from Professor Snape.He wants you to come to his office at seven o’clock this evening.’  
‘Oh good,’ said Harry, ‘I’m looking forward to it.’  
‘To what?’ asked Blaise.

'Well, I asked Professor Snape if were possible to learn how to make potions, just by using your senses. He said that he would teach me.’

 

At five to seven that evening Draco guided Harry out of the common room and along the corridor to Snape’s office.After knocking a few times, Snape opened the door and stood aside to let them in.Once he had shut the door behind them, he came over to Harry and guided him over to a work table that had been set up.Draco stepped up to the table also.

‘This table Harry,’ said Severus, ‘has the entire ingredients on it, that we will be using this year.Now as Draco is here, he can help us.Draco would you take that knife and cut up the same ingredient that you cut up first, when you were in my first class, when we made the Boil Cure potion.Let’s see if Harry can recognize the scent.’

Draco picked up the silver knife and the ingredient and began to cut it up.The scent that filled Harry’s nostrils was the same one that he remembered smelling in their first potions class.

‘That’s it, sir.What is it?’ asked Harry.

'That Harry, is Mugwort and the scent that you are smelling is the same scent that vanilla has.’ Severus replied.‘Now onto the recognizing the other five ingredients that’s used in the Boil Cure potion, and then we will try and make it.’ 

 

All in all his first lesson wasn’t a complete disaster.He had been able to recognize all the ingredients used in the Boil Cure potion, and he had succeeded in managing to brew a partially perfect potion.And Harry was happy with what he had achieved so far.As Snape had said and reminded him tonight, that it would take time and patients, but for his first try it was very good indeed.Severus even gave Harry twenty points, because Harry had proved in that first lesson tonight that he can still learn potions.


	8. An Attack on Halloween

Halloween was here and as students made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast, they could smell the scents of the wonderful smell of cooking - wafting through the castle. Entering the Hall, Hermione Granger sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, and was about to fill her plate, when she noticed that Ron, Dean and Seamus were all sitting huddled together and whispering. Hermione shook her head, rolled her eyes and thought nothing of it, as she went back to filling her plate - although she did hear snippets of what they were saying. 

Meanwhile over at the Syltherin table, Harry was beginning to sense his way over the table. He had worked out where his plate, knife, fork and goblet were placed, but now he was beginning to feel out for the different dishes around him. While this was going on Draco, Blaise and Pansy were all watching silently as their friend slowly and carefully began to fill his plate. 

Over the course of the day Harry was guided from class to class by either his three friends. And every time this happened they were kept under a watchful eye, by three narrow-eyed Gryffindor's. 

After Harry's last class of the day they went back to the Slytherin common room and started on their homework, until the Halloween Feast. When it was time to go, Draco and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. 

The feast was a wonderful affair. There were live bats flying through and about the Hall, all the ghosts were gliding about as well. Once the feast had ended and everyone was making their way out of the hall, Harry became dislodged and was separated from his slack grip on Draco's arm. After a few moments Draco spoke to him.  
'Come on, Harry.'  
Harry placed his arm around Draco's and they made their way forward... 

 

**\- Sometime later the same evening -**

'Yes, Mr Malfoy?' Snape asked, once he had opened his office door, to enssescent knocking.  
'Sir, it's Harry. He's missing!' Draco replied in a panic.  
'When did you realise that he had gone?' Snape asked as he shut the door behind him and made his way along the corridor with Draco.  
'It was as we were leaving the Great Hall, sir. We got seperated. But I when I turned he was gone!'  
'Draco, calm down. We will find Harry. Run along back to the common room and wait there.' 

Draco didn't want to go, he wanted to go with Snape. He wanted to help. But the look Snape was giving him, told him otherwise.  
After Draco had gone, Severus cast a spell.  
'Point me to Harry Potter.'  
His wand spun in his open palm until it stopped and pointed towards the Entrance Hall. 

With his eyebrow raised Severus walked along the corridor and up the steps and into the Entrance Hall. No Harry. He cast the _Point Me_ spell again, and his wand pointed towards the main doors to the castle. _'Why is Harry outside, in the grounds?'_ Severus thought. He opened one of the doors and stepped out into the cold night air. It was dark - black as pitch - outside. Severus cast Lumos and help his wand high above his head, as he went in search of his missing snake. He went from the castle's main entrance to Hagrid's but no Harry. He walked the boundary of the Forbidden Forest and still no Harry. 

He decided that he would risk more light and so he cast Lumso Maxima. Once the sky and the grounds were lit up, Severus looked around. He looked in particularly down towards the lake. Then he was running. When he reached the lake's edge he fell to his knees and bent over the curled up form of Harry Potter. He was soaking wet. Severus slowly pulled Harry over so that he was lying on his back. What he saw next, made Severus gasp. Harry's face was covered in blood, and from what Severus could tell, from Harry's prone form was that he had been beaten severly all over. 

Severus didn't want to risk moving Harry again, incase anything was broken, so he cast two Pratronus's and sent them back to the castle with two different messages.  
He watched them go, until they were out of sight. He then turned back to Harry, and with his left hand he carefully rested it against the top of the boy's head. 

 

A few minutes later and Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore were kneeling beside him.  
'What happened Severus?' asked Dumbledore, as Poppy got to work on verifying if anything was broken.  
'I don't know, Albus. Draco came to me an hour after the feast in a panic. He told me that Harry was missing. After telling him to return to the common room, I cast the Point Me spell and went in seach of Harry. This is how I found him, although when I got to him, Harry was lying in the foetal position.' 

'Who could've done this?' asked Albus.  
'Well, whoever it was,' replied Poppy, 'They must've been a first or second year.'  
'How can you possibly know that?!' asked an incredubly incredulus Severus.  
'Whoever did this, used their fists and feet. And first and second years don't know almost any defensive or offensive spells, not until third and fourth year.' 

Severus nodded.  
'And I have a hunch on who could have been involved.'  
'You suspect someone already, Severus?'  
'Ronald Weasley. He has already shown signs of not liking Harry, and has already proved that he is a bully. Before my first Potions class with the Slytherin/Gryffindor first years, Harry was pushed forcefully into the dungeon wall and broke his nose. I discovered that Ronald Weasley was the one who had done it.' 

Albus nodded.  
'Once we are back in the castle, I will have Minerva bring Ronald to my office.'  
'What's the diagnosis, Poppy?' asked Severus.  
'Broken ribs, leg, fingers. Fractured jaw...'  
Albus shook he head sadly. 

Once the leg had been stabelised, Poppy conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry's body onto it. When the three of them were back on their feet, the stretcher hovering a couple of feet off of the ground, they made their way back up to Hogwarts.  
Once had seen Harry to the Hospital wing with Severus and Poppy. Severus had remained with Harry. Albus made his way up to his office. When he got there, he found Miss Granger waiting for him. 

'It's a little late for you to be out of bed, is it not, Miss Granger?'  
'I'm sorry, sir,' she replied, 'but I think something might have happened to Harry Potter.'  
Albus looked at her over his half-moon glasses and nodded. He gave the password and he and Miss Granger entered. Once seated behind his desk he asked her to continue. 

'At breakfast this morning, I saw Ron huddled with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Sir, they were talking in hushed voices about Ron's plan to put Harry in his place ... or something to that effect, sir. I thought I heard Ron say that he thought that it was _disgusting_ for boys to walk around arm in arm with each other, and that _He_ was _sure_ that Harry was faking being blind.'  
'Miss Granger, Mr Potter has just been taken to the Hospital Wing, after Professor Snape found him lying covered in blood down by the lake. Ronald has already been named to me, as a possible suspect. I thank you for risking detetion and loss of points to tell me this. You may return to your dorm. Goodnight.' 

'Goodnight, sir.'  
As Hermione opened the door to leave, Albus stopped her.  
'Oh, and ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger.'  
'Thank you sir,' she replied a bit wide-eyed, as she closed the door behind her. 

'Albus, it is a little late, don't you think?' asked Minerva, who had been gotten out of bed, to answer the Headmaster's floo call.  
'Indeed it is, but I would like you to bring to my office tonight, if you would, Mister's Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.'  
'May I ask why?'  
'Harry Potter was discovered covered in blood out down by the lake tonight. Miss Granger came to see me a few minutes ago to inform me, that Ronald, Dean and Seamus might have been the ones to have instigated the attack.' 

'I will go and retrieve them at once,' Minerva replied, as she got to her feet.  
Albus nodded and removed his head from the fire.


	9. Two Threats Of, And One Expulsion

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when his office door opened and Minerva came in followed by three first year Gryffindors. While in the only dark shadow in the room stood Molly Weasley. When the three boys were standing in front of the Headmaster's desk, Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.  
'A serious alligation has been made this evening by two people. And also a serious crime has been committed as well. A hour ago, Mr Potter was found down by the lake covered in blood... You three wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?' 

Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan all shook their heads.  
'Ah, this is the problem, I am faced with. You see, I have it on good aurthority that you three were heard planning to put Harry Potter in his place, earlier this morning at breakfast. Can you perhaps tell me why that was?'  
Again the three boys didn't answer. 

'Very well, Minerva, would you be kind enough to excort Mr Weasley outside my office and wait with him until I call you both back in?'  
Minerva nodded and left the office with Ron, leaving both Finnigan and Thomas behind.  
Once they had left, Albus placed a silencing spell wandless around his office door, and then proceeded.  
'Now I take it that you both would like to stay, to continue you education here at Hogwarts?' 

Dean and Seamus nodded mutely.  
'Then I will ask you again and this time I would like some answers. If you do not answer, you will both be permenantly expelled. Now did you attack Mr Potter earlier this evening?'  
As Molly listened to Seamus and Dean's account of what had transpired earlier that evening, her face darkened. 

 

After fifteen minutes the door to Dumbledore's office opened and out came Dean and Seamus. They didn't look at Ron as they made their way down the spiral staircase.  
'You can come back in now Minerva, Mr Weasley.' Albus called from within.  
Once he was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk once more, Albus silently looked at Ron for a few minutes.  
'Mr Weasley, I have just heard from Mr Finnigan and Thomas about the attack on Harry Potter this evening. And I'm ashamed to say this, but I thought that you would've had more sense. Why did you see fit to first use a _Voice Enhancening spell_ to sound excatly like young Mr Malfoy and secondly, attack an innocent and defenceless blind student? Yes, Harry Potter is _really_ and _truly_ blind. Why are you so against Mr Potter?' 

'It's disgusting for a boy to be walking arm in arm with another boy!' replied Ron virmently.  
'Mr Weasley, when someone is blind they have to be guided around, to wherever they're going. It doesn't mean that that person is homosexual. I think you should know Mr Weasley that in the Wizarding world it has never mattered wether you are gay, bisexual or straight, it was and has always been felt that it was the _Love_ that was the key to any relationship. It is more common in Pureblood families. Surely you are aware that most of the Purebloods in this school were concieved by gay relationships?'  
Ron was looking green at the thought. 'I,' Albus added, 'am gay myself, Mr Weasley.' If possibly, Ron's face went went even greener at the Headmaster's admission.

'I think after some thought, that you need time to come to terms with this Mr Weasley. So you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts for the time being. I will take this time, to think on wether I allow you to return. Molly?' Albus went on.  
Molly Weasley stepped out from the shadows and Ron looked terrified. Molly's face said it all.  
'I am truly disgusted with you Ronald Bilius Wealsey! How dare you attack someone or anyone! This is not how your father and I raised you to be! You just wait until your father hears about this!'  
With that Molly grabbed her yougest son by his ear and dragged him with her into Dumbledore's floo and away. 

 

Meanwhile in the Infirmary Severus was sitting in a chair watching as a now clean Harry slept, lying in bed.  
Severus placed his hands onto the Harry's right hand. Covering it with his own and then rested his head upon them and fell asleep.


	10. Severus Makes A Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter has taken SO long to appear, but I have been suffing from chest and back pains for a few months now. And I have decided to buy a small business at the end of this month, and hopefully will have it up and running on the 1st August 2012. My other HP stories will be updated at a later time. Thanks SSD:)

A few days later Harry woke up. He could feel a slight weight on top of his right hand. Although it was gone a moment later.  
'Harry? How do you feel?' asked a soft voice.  
Harry sat up and shook his head slightly to clear of the sleepy fog. When the voice spoke again, he recognised it. It belonged to Severus Snape. 

'What happened?' Harry asked around a small yawn.  
'What do you remember?'  
'I remember going down to the common room, when Draco asked me to go with him. He took me by my arm and lead me outside, I think. I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember anything after that.' 

'It's alright, Harry.' Severus replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 'I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it wasn't Mr Malfoy who lead you out into the grounds on Halloween. It was Mr Weasley, while he used a voice enhancing spell. Mister Weasley along with Messrs Finnegan and Thomas took you to the edge of the lake that night and beat you into unconsiousness. It wasn't until Draco came to me later just before curfew and told me that you were missing, that I went to look for you, and found you outside.' 

Tears were falling down Harry's face at hearing this. Severus leant forwards and with his thumbs, he wiped them gently away.  
'I brought you here with Madam Pomfrey and she made sure that you were OK.'  
'I'm sorry.' Harry replied in a murmer.  
Severus heard it and shook his head slightly, as he lifted the small eleven year old under his arms and placed him on his black-clad lap. 

'It wasn't your fault Harry, never think that.' Severus went on as he gently hugged his small Slythein. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and buried his head into the man's neck.  
'Shhh, Harry. It's alright. You're alright now. I'll look after you. Shhh.' 

Harry stayed in Severus's arms for a few minutes, while Severus rubbed gentle soothing circles on his back. Once Harry's breathing a slowed and knowing that Harry had fallen asleep, Severus gently placed the boy back into his bed and tucked him in. Just then the Hospital Wing door opened, making Severus turn to see who it was. In walked Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They came to a stop next to the bed with Harry on it. 

'Sir? Will Harry be alright?' asked Draco, in a soft tone.  
'Yes Mr Malfoy, Harry will be OK, he's just sleeping now.'  
'May we stay with him, Professor?' asked Pansy.  
'You may. I need to have a word with the Headmaster, and then I'll be back. Would you mind staying with Harry, until I return?' 

Draco, Blaise and Pansy all told their Head of House that they would stay and watch over their friend, until he returned. Severus nodded as he made to leave, he said.  
'If anything happens while I'm away, although it shouldn't, you'll find Madam Pomfrey in her office.'  
With that he left. 

 

'Ah! Severus, my boy, do take a seat. How's Harry?'  
'He woke up for a little while, Albus. Infact it is due to Mr Potter waking up, that I have come to see you.'  
'Oh?'  
'I have been thinking, ever since meeting Harry, and I have come to a decision. I would like to officially adopt Harry, if at all possible?' 

Albus smiled. 'I would think that that would be wonderful Severus. I will have the necessary paperwork for you to look over and sign in a few days. When were you thinking of telling Mr Potter this splendid news?'  
'I was thinking of surprising him with it as a Christmas present, Albus.'  
'I think Harry will be delighted, to have someone who really cares for him. And from what I've seen so far, Harry is happiest most when he is in your company and around or near you, Severus.' 

'And the same could be said for myself, Albus. Wouldn't you agree?'  
'Oh, I would indeed Severus,' Albus replied, 'I would indeed.'  
Severus nodded and stood up, 'Well I must be getting back to Harry Headmaster, please keep this just between us.'  
'Don't worry Severus, your secret is safe with me, good day to you.' 

'Good day, Albus.'  
And with that Severus left the Headmaster's office and after making sure his potions classroom was still in one piece (after having not been there to teach for two days) he made his way back to the Hospital Wing, and Harry.


	11. Nurmengard Day

On Saturday Harry was released from the Hospital Wing healed and was back with his friends.  
They were sitting at the Slytherin table eating lunch, when Dumbledore stood up and spoke.  
'Tonight, everyone, we'll be celebrating with a fabulous feast and a firework display out on the grounds, as today is Nurmengard Day. The day that Grindlewald was defeated.'  


Everyone applauded at this news, all except for Harry, who after the Halloween feast, didn't want to join in any thing like that again. He didn't want the same thing to happen again. 

Also, he had never heard of _Nurmengard Day_ , or Grindlewald whoever he was.  
After dinner was over and once they had made their way back to the Slytherin Common room, Harry asked Draco, Pansy and Blaise what Nurmengard Day was all about.  


'Oh, it's to celebrate the day that this dark wizard, called Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore, back in the 1940's. People have been celebrating it eversince,' said Draco.  
'And does everyone have to go?' 

'Not if you don't want to,' Pansy replied.  
Harry nodded and asked Blaise to take him to his room.  
For the remainder of the day Harry stayed within the Slytherin Common room and dormentries. When the time came for everyone to go up to the Great Hall for the feast, Harry told his firends that he was not going to join them, and that he would stay in his dorm and eat. 

Understanding Harry's bid to stay behind, they left with the rest of their house, promising to tell Professor Snape where Harry was. 

 

After the Feast everyone left the Great Hall and stood out in the grounds, looking out toward the lake.  
As the first of many wonderful fireworks exploded high above them, Severus left the 'oohing and ahhing' students and Professors to their firework display and headed back into the castle and down into the dungeons. After giving the password to the blank stone wall, he entered into the Slytherin Common room and had his way up to Harry's dorm. When he stopped outside the door, he knocked. 

'Come in.'  
The door opened and Severus came in.  
'Harry, are you alright?'  
'Yeah,' Harry replied while he was sitting on his bed. 

'Would you like some company?' Severus asked as he came and sat down at the foot of Harry's bed.  
Harry nodded and shifted closer to his Head of House.  
Severus raised his right arm and placed it around Harry's shoulders lightly, and pulled him close to his side.  
Smiling a little, Harry closed his eyes and snuggled against Severus. 

 

They stayed together like that until Blaise and Draco returned along with the rest of Slytherin House.  
After making sure that the three boys were tucked up in their beds, Severus said goodnight and left, for his own quarters.


	12. Winter at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but with a new AND my first ever business, it's been a bit hard to find time to update. Thanks for being patient.
> 
> ~SSD :)

The winter holdays had finally arrived and almost all of the students had gone home for Christmas, only a few remained. Draco had gone home, but had said to Harry that he along with Pansy and Blaise would be back on Christmas Eve, so that they could give Harry their Christmas presants. Harry was surprised, afterall he had never had a true Christmas before. He had been locked away in the cupboard under the stairs when he was younger, and then locked away in his room for the past three years. How he'd wished and longed to be part of that. 

Now he would have it and someone to share it with. While he was down in the Dungeons in the Slytherin common room listening to one of his text books read to him, under the ever watchful eye of Prefect Urkhart (who was staying for the holidays this year) Severus was up in the main parts of the castle helping Flitwick and the other Professors in decorating the Great Hall, Entrance Hall and corridors for Christmas. While the Hogwarts ghosts were floating about and singing carols. When he had finished with helping Flitwick, Severus went in search of both Madam Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall. 

He found them together in Minerva's sitting room, sitting in front of the fire and chatting to the other about this and that. Of course, that was until Minerva's fire roared green and Severus stepped out.  
'Minerva, Poppy,' he said, 'I have been looking for you.'  
'And now you've found us, Severus.' Minvera replied. 'Come and sit down.'  


He did, and after taking the drink Minvera's personal House elf had brought him, he got down to business, on why he had been looking for them.  
'I would like to ask the both of you something...' 

 

Later that day Thomas Urkhart guided Harry up through the dungeon corridors, into the Entrance Hall and out through the doors and into the grounds. They both walked a little way, the snow crunching under their feet, until they came to a bench, which Thomas spelled clear of snow and then dried so that they could sit down and in Harry's case listen to the silence that snow brings.  
'I'm sorry to be a burden to you,' Harry said softly. 

'Harry, you aren't a burden to me... or anyone else for that matter,' Thomas replied. 'Why do you think that?'  
'Because, you could be at home with your family by now, sitting in front of a roaring fire, toasting your toes, laughing and whatever else you get up to, when you're at home with your family, instead of staying here with me.'  
'Harry, first, you are _not_ a burden to me. And second, I didn't want to go home for the holiday's this year, I wanted to be with you, to make sure that you were alright, while Professor Snape was busy. You. Are. Not. A. Burden. You are Harry. Harry Potter. A Slytherin. And my friend.' 

Harry brought his hand up and wiped away a tear from his eye at hearing the kind words of his house Prefect. Thomas brought his left arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him close to his side.  
Meanwhile up in a warm cosy room in the castle, two Professors and one Mediwitch were finishing off.  
'..I think that it is a great idea, Severus. And I would be honoured,' said Minerva.  
'So am I.' Poppy replied.  


After another hour or so Severus left Minerva and Poppy and went to find Harry. As he was walking down a corridor, he looked out of one of the windows and saw Harry and Thomas Urkhart out in the grounds. They were about ten feet apart and by the look of it, Thomas seemed to Severus, to have tought Harry how to charm the snow into a ball and then spell it to lob itself at Urkhart. Severus smiled as he watched his two slytherins having a charmed snowball fight. 

When it was time for dinner that eveing, Thomas Urkhart and Harry were found sitting at the one small table in the middle of the Great Hall, next to each other, surrounded by the other Professors, and at least one Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws. When the food appeared, everyone tucked in, while Thomas and Severus (who was seated on Harry's right hand side) were busy telling Harry what the Great Hall now looked like, with it finally decorated for Christmas. 

 

That night as Harry lay in bed waiting for sleep to take him, he thought to himself.  


_'With Christmas just a couple more days away, I can't wait! Perhaps my wish will finally come true... I hope I get the family I have always longed for...'_  


With that thought in the forefront of the his mind, Harry Potter, fell fast asleep.


	13. Christmas Surprises

Christmas Day had arrived! and Harry woke up, dressed and then waited. His bedroom door opened and in came Severus.  
'Happy Christmas Harry.'  
'Happy Christmas, Sir.' Harry replied.  
Severus took Harry's arm and together they went out into Severus's parlour. 

 

After breakfast and having guided Harry to the sofa, Severus bent down and picked a medium sized pile of presents and brought them over to Harry.  
He placed them next to the boy, and sat down on what was left of the sofa, with Harry's presents in between them.  
'Here you are Harry,' Severus said, as he handed him his first ever present.  
Harry took it and after placing it on his lap, began to open it. 

 

'What is it?'  
'That Harry, is a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ms Granger. She's in Gryffindor.  
'That's nice of her.'  
Next came Blaise's gift, it was a picture of Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all sitting together by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.  
Pansy had sent him a book that when opened would read aloud to only the owner, much like his textbooks that Flitwick had charmed. It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. 

 

Then came a present from both Slytherin Prefects Thomas Urkhart and Sahara Jennings. They had given Harry a Dicta Quill set.  
Draco's gift was something of a surprise, as it wasn't anything that he was expecting. Severus took the letter that the present had in its hand, opened it and began to read aloud; 

_'Dear Mr Potter (Harry),  
As Draco didn't know what to get for you, we suggested that we as a family give you something that could help you around Hogwarts and in life, so we have sent you Dobby. He will do anything that you ask and will take you anywhere you wish to go. We hope that you will accept our Christmas gift to you. Dobby now belongs to you and will answer to no other, except those who you trust. Yours Sincerely, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.' _

 

'What is a Dobby, Sir?' asked Harry, cocking his head.  
'Do-'  
'Dobby, Sir,' said Dobby, cutting through Severus, 'Dobby is a House-Elf Sir, I is doing your bidding Master Harry Potter, Sir.'  
Dobby spoke with a high-pitched squeak.  
'Dobby understands that Master Harry is unable to see, so Dobby's ex-Masters, the Malfoy's told Dobby to become Harry Potter's personal Elf, and to help him as he cannot see. What can Dobby be getting for Masters?' 

 

'Erm...' unsure of what to say, Harry turn his head to where he knew Severus to be. Next to him.  
'It's alright Harry, just say what you would like to eat or drink, and Dobby will get it for you.' Severus replied.  
Turning his head back to where he was sure Dobby was standing.  
'Would you please get a glass a water, Dobby?'  
'Dobby will be being right back with your drink, Master Harry!' 

 

There was a _CRACK_ and Dobby was gone.  
A few seconds later Dobby popped back into the room and handed Harry his glass of water.  
'Thank you Dobby.'  
'Dobby, be going to help in the Hogwarts Kitchens now Harry Potter,' continued the Elf. 'Remember, if yous be needing Dobby for anything, just call ''Dobby'' and Dobby will come, Sir.' 

 

With that Dobby popped out of the dungeons.  
After a minute or two of silence, Severus cleared his throat and spoke.  
'Harry, I have thought long and hard about what to get you for Christmas, and the only thing that I could come up with was this.'  
Severus took out of his robes a rolled up scroll of parchment and handed it to Harry.  
Harry took it and unrolled it. He didn't need to read it, as it spoke for him. 

 

 _This document is to certify that Severus Tobias Snape Professor and Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has legally adopted one Harry James Potter. Godmothers of Mr H. J. Potter are Madam Poppy Pomfrey (Mediwitch of said School) and Minvera McGonagall (Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of again said School) Godfather Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore (Headmaster of said School)..._

 

Harry didn't need to hear the rest, he dropped the parchment and threw himself into Severus's waiting arms.  
'Happy Christmas, Harry.' Severus whispered into Harry's hair.


	14. Ron's Sore Week

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, second home of the Weasley family Ron was having his ears bitten off my his mum. As soon as she had gotten him home, she had given him a good talking to, she had _not_ raised her youngest son to be Homophobic! Gay Marriages were all the rage in the Wizarding world, and had been since the time of Merlin. Once she had finished her tirade, Molly bent her wayward son over her knee and gave his backside a good seeing to with a wooden spoon.

 

Although it would be Ronald's dad, Arthur, who (when he got home and had been told by his wife what had happened) would then give his youngest son a good sound spanking. And Arthur had an extremely _hard_ hand. When she had delt with him, Molly sent the boy off up to his room, to think about what he had done, and also how he was going to explain everything to his father.

 

**-SS/HP-**

 

That evening when Arthur returned home from the Ministry, he found Molly in the kitchen, sitting at the table and seemed to be lost in deep thought.  
'Molly?' he said. 'Dear?'  
'Hm?' Molly looked up, 'Oh, Arthur! I'm sorry, I was miles away... Arthur... I think that you should sit down, there's... there's something you should know.'

 

**-SS/HP-**

 

The door to Ron's attic bedroom was flung open. Ron looked up, from where he was lying on his bed, to find his father framed in the doorway, looking livid.  
'Would you care to explain why you brutally attacked a fellow student, not only that, but the very boy who brought about peace back to our world!' Arthur continued as he slammed the door shut.

 

Ron remained silent.  
'You'll explain to me, now, boy!' Arthur continued in a treatening tone as he advanced forward. 'You will explain to me, why you think it was alright for you and two others, to attack Harry Potter. Or you will _not_ be able to sit down for a very _long_ time.'

 

'Very well. You've asked for it Ronald Bilius Weasley!'  
And with that, Arthur removed the cane he had been concealing up his sleeve and proceeded to beat Ron's backside with it.

 

**-SS/HP-**

 

By the end of the week Ron could not move for the pain.  
Molly had come up to his room every night and had attended to his wounds.  
'If only you would tell the truth, Ronnie.' Molly said in a low voice. 'Why don't you tell the truth?'  
'Because I _know_ that what I did, was right.'  
'And what was that, dear?'

 

'Harry Potter, is dark! He'll be the next Dark Lord!'  
Molly was shaking her head sadly, 'Oh, Ron, there is nothing Dark about a poor blind eleven year old boy-'  
'Then why did he end up in Slytherin?'  
'Only the Sorting Hat can answer that. Or Harry himself.'

 

**-SS/HP-**

 

Arthur returned to his son's room at the end of the week.  
'I have a mind, to ask Headmaster Dumbledore, to revive using the Cane at Hogwarts, on wayward and unruly students, like you.'  


Again Ron did not reply.  
'If, they ever allow you back into Hogwarts Ron, you will be asked to make a public apology in front of all the students and teachers in the Great Hall. If you are not allowed to return there, then you will be sent to Durmstrang, where they still use the Cane. Do you understand me boy?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter: **_The Dobby Guide_** will be posted in the New Year. 
> 
> **Have a great _Christmas, Hanukkah or Yule_ and you'll hear from me in 2013.** SSD


	15. The 'Dobby' Guide

For the remainder of the Christmas Holidays Harry spent all his time in the dungeons with his newly adopted father, and his new little friend Dobby. 

 

'Master Harry?'  
'Hm.'  
'Wakes up, Master Harry!' 

 

Sitting up in bed, Harry took a few moments to get his bearings, and then after a few more seconds he turn his head to the right, where he knew that the high-pitched voice of Dobby came from. 

 

'Good morning, Master Harry.'  
'Dobby,' said Harry as he removed the covers and turn so that, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Dobby, please don't call me 'Master' Harry, I'm just Harry. Can you do that?' 

 

'Of course Dobby can be doing that, 'Ma- Harry!'  
Chuckling, Harry slid off of the side of his bed and onto the floor and gave Dobby a gentle hug, which the elf happily returned.  
'Good morning, Dobby.' Harry replied. 

 

**-SS/HP-**  


  


Today being the start of the first day of the new term and the start of classes, Dobby took Harry to the Great Hall, once he was dressed and Severus had hugged him. All the students however, received a great shock at the end of breakfast, when they all looked over at the Slytherin table, only to see Harry Potter Disapperate in front of them with seemingly apparent ease.

 

But what they didn't know, was that unlike Wizards, House-Elves could pop in or out of Hogwarts with ease, as they were not Human. And so could bypass Wizard's wards.  
Although, saying that everyone in the Great Hall was shocked, wasn't strictly true, for only a very few people knew how Harry was doing it. 

 

Potions was the first lesson of the day, but what surprised most of the Slytherins and all of the Gryffindors, was the fact that the classroom door was already open, and as they all entered the room, they found Harry Potter already seated at his desk, ready and waiting. While their Professor was busy flicking through a large heavy-looking tome. 

 

Once the door had been closed and everyone had taken their seats, Draco and Blaise had taken their seats on either side of Harry, Professor Snape stopped his page turning, stood up from his desk and began the lesson.  
'Today we will be brewing some Healing Potions and Salves. Everything that you'll need, is in the cupboard. Open you books and turn to page fifty-four... You may begin.' 

 

All in all their first Potions class of the term had gone by surprisingly quietly. Everyone had been surprised when Neville's cauldron didn't explode, they were even more surprised, that Snape had come over and sat down next to Neville and had helped him throughout the lesson. 

 

During break Harry could sense that everyone was staring at him, until Hermione Granger (who had become a friend of Harry's, never mind what Houses they were in) came over, and asked the question that everybody was dying to know.  
'Just how are you able to Apperate and Dispperate within Hogwarts, Harry?' 

 

Harry smiled.  
'Dobby!'  
'Harry, called Dobby!' said the Elf after popping into existence next Harry. 

 

'Hermione,' said Harry, 'I'd like to introduce you to my new Guide around Hogwarts, Dobby the House-Elf. Dobby, this is my new friend, Hermione.'  
Dobby bowed low and said, 'Dobby is pleased to be meeting any friend of Harry Potter-Snape.' 

 

Everyone else around the small group, finally stopped their staring. Once they had seen the House-Elf, Harry Potter's sudden popping in and out of existence suddenly made sense and they all left him and his friends alone. Meanwhile Hermione's eyes grew wide, she had read all about House-Elves, and yet she hadn't worked it out, as you never saw a House-Elf. But they were there. After all, who did the cleaning and cooking, in a castle of Hogwarts' size? It all made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Harry has a visit from Severus's Blood-Brother and his wife. Harry's new Aunt and Uncle, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.


	16. Harry's Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little interlude

On Saturday, Harry went to see Severus, who he hadn't spoken to for a couple of days and was surprised to find (when he got there) that his dad wasn't alone. 

 

Two other people were sitting in their rooms.  
'Harry,' said Severus, when he opened the door and saw his son, 'come in. We've got company.'  
Severus took Harry's arm and after closing the door, guided him over to the sofa. 

 

'Harry, this is your new Uncle Lucius, and his wife, your new Aunt, Narcissa. Draco's parents.' Severus continued as they stopped in front of the sofa.  
Lucius got up and held out his hand, 'Pleased to meet you, Mr Potter.' 

 

Harry took it and shook it, 'Pleased to meet you too, sir, and thank you for sending Dobby. He's been a great help to me.'  
'We're very pleased about that,' replied Narcissa, who had now taken Harry's hand. 

 

'Erm...'  
'Harry?' asked Severus, 'what is it?'  
'I can't picture them,' Harry replied. 

 

Severus understood and relayed his son's problem to Lucius and Narcissa. They understood and Narcissa got up and sat down in the armchair, while Lucius stayed seated on the sofa. Severus guided his son to take the seat next to his Uncle.  
'Okay Harry, Lucius will sit here, while you create his image in your mind.' said Severus, as he too, took the other armchair. 

 

After removing his shoes, Harry sat cross legged on the sofa, so that he was facing his Uncle and raised his hands. He did the same process that he had used on Draco, Blaise, Pansy, his Dad and Dobby. Once done, he asked Lucius the usual questions. How tall are you? What colour is your hair? Your eye colour? Skin colour etc.... 

 

Afterwards Harry had a complete picture of his Uncle Lucius in his mind's eye. Meanwhile Lucius has gotten up and taken the armchair that his wife had just vacated, and was now sitting on the sofa, next to Harry. Again Harry repeated the process with Narcissa. 

 

At the end Harry had a picture of both his Aunt and Uncle, standing beside each other in his mind.  
For the remainder of the day Harry spent it with his fast growing family, getting to know his Aunt and Uncle better. In the afternoon Draco came and the new Cousins along with their parents went down into Hogsmeade, where Harry was taken around the shops. Eventually ending their family outing at Honeydukes' Sweet Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ron receives a light pinkish-red envelope... A Howler, maybe?


	17. A Howler ... of Sorts

Ron was sitting or rather fidgeting at the table in the Burrow's kitchen, eating breakfast, when a flash of fire appeared above, bringing with it a ... Phoenix.  
Molly and Arthur (who were also in the kitchen) looked at each other, already knowing who had sent the elegant bird. 

 

Said bird, dropped a pinkish-red envelope onto the table in font of Ron and then disappeared the same way it had arrived.  
Ron picked up the envelope and opened it. It jumped from his hands and hung suspended just above the table, just out of his reach. 

 

It began to speak in a calm, but stern tone: 

 

_'Dear Mr Weasley,_

_I am sending you this Howler of sorts to hopefully install in you the siriousness of what you have done. You will be given another chance to redeem yourself. You will be allowed to return to Hogwarts. But IF you so much as go anywhere near Mr Harry Potter again, you will be thrown out of Hogwarts for good._

_This will be your ONE and only chance Mr Weasley. When you return, you will be under constant surveillance young man, if anything happens and your name crops up, you will be asked to leave, forth with._

_Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wtchcraft & Wizardry.'_

 

The letter turned into ash, leaving nothing behind. Arthur got up and as he was about to leave he said.  
'You had better not let me down this time, Ronald.'  
Ron noticed the deadness tone in his father's voice and kept quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ronald's Return


	18. Ronald's Return

**\- Sometime next week -**

 

Harry had caught what he thought was just a cold, but the ever faithful Dobby was having none of it. He could see that it was more that just the flu. So he took Harry's hand in his and lead him out of the Slytherin Common Room and along the passage. With Harry grumbling all the way. 

 

They were just entering the Entrance Hall via the stairway leading up from the dungeons, when the front doors opened and in came three people. Harry (after learning to trust his senses) was able to distinguish between how many people were around or near him now. Yes. Three people had entered the Hall. 

 

'Molly, dear?'  
'Yes Arthur, I see.'  
'Bloody trai-'  
'Watch your mouth, boy!' 

 

'Dobby?'  
'Harry, Dobby must be taking you up to see Mistress Poppy, sir! I will not Apperate with young sir in this state. You is not well, Harry. And it would makes you feel even worse!'  
'Okay Dobby,' Harry replied tiredly, 'only go slow, please.' 

 

As they stood there, the three people watched as the House-Elf helped the young Harry Potter (who looked to both adult Weasleys, to be quite ill) ascend the stairs. While Ron just stood there, in between his parents with his arms folded across his chest and watched through narrowed eyes. 

 

When he was half way up the stairs, Harry quickly grabbed the banister to steady himself, when a bout of dizziness overtook him. Then without warning Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he toppled backwards. Quick as whipping out his wand, Arthur ran forwards and caught the boy, just before he hit the stone steps. 

 

'Oh!' Dobby cried, as he too rushed back down the steps and then knelt down beside his fallen friend, who was now lying safe in Arthur's strong arms.  
'Excuse me,' said Arthur to Dobby in a soft tone, 'but why didn't you use your magic to stop him from falling?' 

 

'Dobby couldn't be taking that risk Master Arthur Weasley, sir!' Surprising Arthur, that the Elf knew his name. 'But Dobby does not want to be casting his magic at the moment, or it will make Harry's condition worse, sir.'  
'Where were you taking Harry, my good Elf?'  
'We was on our way to visit Mistress Poppy, in the Hospital Wing, sir.' 

 

Nodding, Arthur stood up supporting Harry carefully in his arms. He then turned to his wife.  
'Molly, will you be alright taking Ronald to see Dumbledore?'  
Molly walked over to her husband and cupped Harry's head with her hand, 'You go and help with Harry. I'll let Albus know of what has happened.' 

 

Giving his loving wife a quick kiss on the cheek, he turned and followed Dobby up the stairs, while Molly turned back to her scowling son.  
'Come along Ron,' she said, placing her hand upon his shoulder. 

 

'What was that, Ron?' Molly asked they neared the gargoyle, guarding the stairway to Albus's office.  
'I said, why can't you see that Potter is faking it?!'  
Molly shook her head thinking, _where did we go wrong with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Potions and Snitches


	19. Potions and Snitches

Harry had to spend a week in the Hospital Wing as he had found out, after Madam Pomfrey had cast a few diagnostic spells that he was suffering from a severe bout of Grindelow Pox. He became bored very quickly but, his friends came to visit everyday. Along with his father. 

 

Twice he was visited by Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, who both read to him stories from the _**Tales of Beedle the Bard**_. And of course Dobby never left his side, for which Harry was greatful, as he got lonely very quickly too. 

 

Harry had also had a softly spoken letter from Ronald Weasley's parents, who hoped that he got better soon. Mrs Weasley had sent along with the letter a small package containing some homemade fudge and cookies, which he had shared with Severus, Dobby and Madam Pomfrey. 

 

'Poppy?' asked a slightly timid Harry. It was the first time he had ever called his Godmother by her first name afterall.  
'Harry dear?' asked Poppy, as she came bustling out of her office. 'How are you feeling?'  
'Tired.' 

 

'That is to be expected dear,' she continued, as she cast a few diagnostic spells over Harry. 'You're going to be okay Harry, I think just two more days bed-rest here, and then you can go back to the dungeons.'  
Harry nodded. 

 

'Can you read me a story Poppy?'  
Smiling Poppy sat down on the edge of the bed, and after opening the Tales of Beedle the Bard, from where Narcissa had left off last time, she began to read.  
'Are you sitting comfortably? Very well. The Tale of the Three Brothers...' 

 

Once he had fallen asleep Poppy replaced the small book upon the bedside table, and after pulling the covers up to Harry's chin, Poppy stood up, bent down and kissed the boy's head, before bustling off back to her office. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Two days later found Harry back in the Slytherin dorms. He was glad to be back with his friends, Doddy and his Dad. Today the Slytherins had double Potions with the Gryffidors and Harry was looking forward to it. 

 

Once Dobby had popped out of the classroom, Severus began to tell them what today's Potion would be.  
'Today, you will be creating the Wiggenweld Potion. You will find all the ingredients on the board. Begin.' 

 

Already knowing what ingredients he would need, Harry remained at his desk and raised his wand.  
'Accio Salamander Blood, five Lionfish Spines, Flobberworm Mucus, Honeywater.'  
Students who were standing up ducked as four jars of ingredients came flying out of the Potions cupboard. 

 

Those who had ducked so that they weren't brained by a passing jar, stood up and looked over at Harry Potter, who guided the jars to land smoothly onto the desktop next to his cauldron. Severus, Draco, Blaize and Pansy were all beaming with pride. 

 

'Slytherin idiot!' came a harshly spoken whisper from somewhere among the Gryffindor side of the room.  
'Ten points from Gryffindor!' came Snape's terse reply.  
Which had the Gryffinors groaning and sending annoyed looks at the only red-head in the room. 

 

'Stop being such a snitch, Ron,' said Neville impatiently.  
He surprised everyone by packing up his things and went over and sat down next to Blaize Zabini, who was seated on Harry's right hand side. Leaving Ronald to sit by himself. 

 

'Traitor!'  
'Detention! Mr Weasley.'  
'Blood-'  
'With Filch!' 

 

'Bat!'  
'One hundred points from Gryffindor! GET OUT!' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

That afternoon during the Slytherin/Gryffindor Broomstick Flying class, someone let loose the Golden Snitch.  
Harry, while standing between Draco and Blaize raised his right hand and, after a few seconds of trying to swipe away the annoying buzzing from around his head, he caught it. 

 

There was a silence amongst the two houses, which was of course broken by one Ronald Weasley.  
'See! I told you, all of you that Potter was lying! If he WAS blind, how could he have caught the Snitch?!'  
'By using his senses, obviously,' replied a scathing Hermione Granger. 

 

'When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut, you filthy Mudblood!'  
There was a collective gasp. No-one had ever expected a Gryffindor to utter that heinous epitaph.  
'Class dismissed. Weasley!' came Madam Hooch's voice. 'Come with me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: **In Need of Quirrell ******


	20. In Need of Quirrell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter is for Sara, who wishes that she could slap Ron. I hopes she likes it. ___

Ronald was taken by Madam Hooch to McGonagall's office, where she told the Deputy Headmistress all of what had happened during her class. While Ronald stood next to her frowning, with his arms crossed across his chest. 

 

Minvera's face contorted with fury, but she turned to the fireplace and summoned Professor Quirrell through the floo. After stepping out of the grate, Quirinus was told the extent of Mr Weasley's actions during class. 

 

While Ron looked at his Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in confusion. _Why on Merlin's grave is Professor Stutternus here? _he thought. He didn't have long to find out.__

__

__Minerva along with Rolanda Hooch left the office, leaving Ron and Quirrell alone in the room.  
'So, why have you been doing, what you were specifically told NOT to do, once you returned to Hogwarts?' Asked Quirrell, in a totally normal tone of voice. _ _

__

__'Were you not told by both the Headmaster and your father, what would happen if you did not leave Harry Potter alone?'  
Ron just looked up at Quirrell, with a scowl upon his defiant face. _What has this got to do with you? _thought Ron.___ _

____ _ _

____'I'll show you shall I?' asked Quirrell, his voice darkening slightly.  
And with that he raised his wand and removed the glamour, only to reveal Arthur Weasley standing in Quirinus Quirrell's place. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ron paled._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____'Indeed.' Arthur sneered, as he produced the cane from up his sleeve.  
He grabbed hold of Ron and after pulling his trousers and pants down, he gave his son a good thrashing. Ron was bawling. His bum in tatters. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Arthur stopped and Ron hoped that that was the end, but it wasn't. Arthur gave his son's bottom a good few more whacks with the cane._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____'And that's for calling one of your house mates that heinous epitaph! How dare you say such a thing! This is not how your mother and I raised you to be!'  
THWACK! _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After replacing the cane back up his sleeve, Arthur pulled up his son's underwear and trousers, which made Ron cry harder as his clothes made contact with his flaming backside, Arthur did not speak, but looked down his nose at his son._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____'If you continue with this unfounded vendetta against Harry Potter,' he said in his stern no nonsense tone, which could revel Snape's any day, 'you will find yourself out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch, and into Durmstrang. Where I shall ask the Headmaster there, to give your backside a good beating on a daily basis.'_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Arthur looked away from his blubbering son for a few moments, before turning back to face him.  
'We had no problems with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George... Perhaps we made a mistake ... in having you.' Arthur stated with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Although Ron didn't hear the sad tone, he did hear the regret in his father's voice, when he spoke about Ron being a mistake._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He was so shocked, that he stopped his blubbing and looked up at his dad uncertainly.  
'D-do y-you r-really th-think th-that?' He asked. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Arthur looked at his youngest son steadily for a few moments before answering.  
'Yes. I do.' _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____With that said, Arthur strode over to the door of the office, opened it and, without looking back at his distraught son left, closing the door with a slight snap behind him._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People may not like what Arthur does in this chapter, but Arthur is only trying to do what he can to get his son back and out of this delusional state. Arthur doesn't mistake having Ron as a son, but he doesn't know how to help him. Arthur doesn't like caning his children. He always spanked his children with his hand only, but since these delusions started with Ron, he has resorted to old fashioned punishments. 
> 
> Next chapter: **Pop! Goes a Weasel ******


	21. Pop! Goes a Weasel

A couple of days later found Harry sitting on the sofa in his and Severus's rooms.  
'Sir-Sev-' he faltered. 'Dad?'  
Smiling at his son's awkwardness, he said, 'Yes Harry?'  
'Is it possible for you to call Professor Flitwick, for me?'  
'yes.' 

 

And with that Severus got to his feet and went over to the floo. 

 

After dinner the same day that Ron had gotten thrashed by Quirrell/his dad, Ron cornered Harry as he had made his way down to the dungeons with Draco, Blaize and Pansy, and had given the poor boy a piece of his mind. Even though all the blame lay at Ron's own feet. 

 

A few moments later and Severus stood aside to let Flitwick step through. After Severus and Flitwick had taken their seats, Harry asked his question. 

 

'Is it possible Professor, to Obliviate certain, or rather specific memories?'  
'Who were you thinking of Obliviating, Harry?' Severus asked.  
'Ronald Weasley.' 

 

'Yes, Mr Potter, it is possible,' Flitwick replied, after a moment or two where he sat and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'I have been doing extensive research on the Memory Charm, and I have successfully concluded that it can be done, if the person who is casting it can perform Legilimency upon said person. So Severus would be the person to cast it, as he is a Legilimens. That is of course after I've taught him the Charm.' 

 

'Would you do it, dad?'  
'Yes, I would, but I think it would have to be performed when Mr Weasley is not expecting it.'  
'Agreed.' Continued Flitwick. 'And you'd have to get consent from his parents beforehand too.'  
'Naturally.' 

 

'And maybe Dumbledore should be informed also?'  
'A very good suggestion, Harry.' Flitwick went on. 

 

So, that afternoon Severus, Flitwick and Harry went up to see Albus in his tower office, where said Headmaster floo-called the Weasley parents, who arrived a couple of minutes later. When they had all settled down and were seated in comfy armchairs around Albus's desk, Severus began to explain to the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch about Harry's idea. 

 

'What effect will this have on Ronald?' Asked Arthur, who was still in the process of evaluating all that he had been told. It was Flitwick who answered. 

 

'There will be no after effects whatsoever. All that will happen is that Severus will enter young Ronald's mind, search for said memories that are creating his absurd delusions of Harry here, and remove them using a very controlled Obliviate Charm, which will Obliviate all of his delusions from now to when he was on the Hogwarts Express (even though Harry wasn't on the Express) which is when we believe the delusions first started.' 

 

'Just to be sure,' asked a slightly shy Harry, whose hand was clasped tightly in Severus's hand, 'for my piece of mind. Was Ron delusional about me, before he got on the Express?'  
Molly and Arthur looked at each other before Arthur replied. 

 

'No, he wasn't Harry. He couldn't stop talking about you actually. He said and I quote, _"Even if Harry is sorted into Slytherin, I'd still be his friend."'_

Harry nodded.  
'So, do we have your consent?' Severus asked.  
'Indeed you do.' Molly went on. 'We desperately want our Ronnie back!' 

**\- SS/HP -**

Over the next few days, Severus, Albus and Flitwick were busy on working out how best to get to Ron, without him knowing. They had also roped in Poppy, just in case anything went wrong. They had decided to perform the memory alteration in the Hospital Wing. It was just the case of how to get Ronald in there. 

Luckily that part of their plan wasn't difficult, as Ronald had a wand malfunction during Transfiguration and was sent up to the Hospital Wing. Once he arrived, Madam Pomfrey sent a silent stunning spell at him.  
After placing the boy upon one of the many beds, Poppy went over to the fire-place and called both Severus and Flitwick. 

Once the two Professors flooed in, they got straight to work. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over the prone form of the youngest Weasley, while Flitwick sat down on the other side of Severus, with Ron lying in between them. Severus brought his wand up and pointed it at Ronald's head, and whispered, 'Legilimens.' 

He spent about half an hour inside Ronald's mind, finding the right memories and Obliviating them. Once he had finished, which was when he got to Ronald, just as the boy was about to board the Hogwarts Express, Severus ended the spell and eased himself out of the boy's mind. 

'Right,' said Flitwick, once Severus had gotten off of the bed, 'I think that you can remove the stunner now, Poppy.'  
Nodding, Poppy moved forward and removed said spell. 

'W-what happened? Ron asked, as he sat bolt upright and looked around. 'How did I get here?'  
'Your wand malfunctioned during Transfiguration and rebounded upon you, Mr Weasley.' Poppy replied.  
Nodding, Ron looked around. 

Snape was over by the store cupboard restocking the shelves, while conversing with Professor Flitwick.  
'Can I go?'  
'You may.' Poppy finished, before bustling off. 

As he passed by the two Professors he said, 'Thank you. And tell Harry, that I'm sorry.' Then he left.  
As Ron made his way back to Gryffindor tower he said to himself, _I'm glad that that Weasel has finally popped its broomstick and gone. I can just be myself again ... Although, I still have no idea how it happened in the first place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: **Harry's Request** a discovery will be made, during breakfast.


	22. Harry's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was lying on my bed the other night, not really thinking about anything. I worked out who the person was, behind Ron's deluded mind. And so, here it is... the identity can now be revealed. Thanks to a few moments of silent thought. Happy reading. SSD :)

Over the next week Ron spent every other day apologising to Harry and his friends. he told Harry everything and even told him that he didn't know who had placed a delusional state upon his mind.  
Harry listened to all that Ron had to say and after giving it some serious thought, he found Ron on Friday after the Slytherin/Gryffindor double potions class and told him that he would like to try to be friends. 

 

On Saturday morning breakfast was well under way, when the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, circling above the tables until they either dropped their load onto their owner's table and then either flying off, or like some flying down and landing on their owner's shoulders and nabbing a bit of food off of the plates, before flying off. 

 

One owl flew down and dropped a parchment envelope onto it's owner's plate. once it was picked up off of the plate, the envelope then jumped out of the hand holding it, and then the contents inside shed its parchment casing to reveal its true form.  
The smoking scarlet envelope hung there suspended above the table at the addressees eye level. 

 

'Uh-oh.'  
The scarlet envelope formed itself into a mouth before it burst forth into a terrible tirade, not that often heard from the usually mild-mannered man, which filled the whole Hall. 

 

_'HOW DARE YOU PLACE A DELUSIONAL CHARM UPON YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!_  
 _YOUR MOTHER WAS UP IN YOUR ROOM YESTERDAY CLEANING, WHEN SHE DISCOVERED_  
 _A PEICE OF PARCHMENT UPON YOUR DESK WITH AN INCANTATION THAT GIVES THE PERSON,_  
 _A SEMI-TO-ALMOST PERMANENT DELUDED MIND ABOUT SOMEONE WHO THEY LIKE AND REVERE!_  
 _YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!_  
 _YOUR BACKSIDES WILL WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!'_

 

The Howler then tore itself up into nothing, leaving total silence in its wake. Fred and George Weasley looked at each other stunned. How could they have been so stupid to have left evidence lying around. 

 

Of course, their only defence being, that they had no idea that what they had cast upon Ron, when he had been asleep the night before leaving for Platform Nine and Three Quarters, that it would be permanent. They were so dead. 

 

As soon as he had heard that it was his own brothers that had cast the spell upon him, Ron fled the Great Hall. Hearing the fleeing footsteps while the Howler continued on, Harry nudged Draco and told him that he was going after Ron, before calling for Dobby. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After he had told Dobby to take him to Ron Weasley, Dobby popped the two of them out of the Great Hall and a few seconds later they popped into the second floor boy's toilet, where they found Ron leaning against the furthest sink, staring into the mirror.  
At the sound of the pop, Ron turned his head and found Harry and Dobby both facing him. 

 

'Ron? Are you... okay?'  
'I'm fi-' Ron started. 'Well, no, I'm not fine Harry. I can't believe that my _own_ brothers did that to me.'  
Harry and Dobby made their way over to him, and when they stopped next to Ron Harry placed his right hand upon Ron's shoulder. Giving the only support he could. 

 

At that small amount of comfort Ron broke down and threw himself at Harry and clung to him, while he cried. Feeling slightly off balance Harry eased them both down onto the stone tiled floor. A few minutes later the door to the toilet opened and in came Severus. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Later that afternoon found Ron lying curled up asleep in Harry's bed in Severus and Harry's rooms. While the youngest Weasley was sleeping Harry was talking quietly to his father in the sitting room.  
'So, do you think they would mind?' Harry asked tentatively.  
'I don't see why they would abject,' replied Severus. 

 

'Your not upset that I'm asking, are you?' Harry quickly asked, starting to feel slightly worried. 'I hope that you're not thinking that I don't want Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa anymore, but it's just-'  
'It's just that you want a big family? No I don't have a problem with you wanting that, and neither will Lucius and Narcissa... nor Draco for that matter, who has always wanted a big family too.' Severus finished. 

 

Just then there was a knock upon the door. Severus got up and went and answered it. Standing on the threshold were Arthur and Molly Weasley. Severus stepped aside to let them in.  
'I trust that you have dealt with the twins, Arthur?' asked Severus once he had poured their two guest a cup of tea each, and sat back down in his armchair. 

 

'Yes, thank you Severus, they have been sufficiently dealt with. They won't be able to sit still during dinner this evening.'  
'How's Ron?' asked Molly.  
'He is fine. He was quite emotional after discovering the truth, but Harry was there to comfort him. He is currently curled up asleep in Harry's bed, at the moment.' 

 

After some small talk, Harry turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley and told of a request that he had.  
'Mr and Mrs Wealsey?' he asked, before continuing on.  
'Oh Harry,' replied Molly, after she and Arthur had no idea what to say for a few moments. 'We would be delighted.'  
'Yes indeed.' Arthur answered. 

 

Harry got up and went over gave both Mr and Mrs Wealsey and big hug.  
'Thanks, Aunt Molly. Thanks, Uncle Arthur.'  
While Severus smiled as he sat and looked on from where he was seated.


	23. The Family Dinner

Severus had had to extent the table in their quarters so that it would be long enough to allow three Malfoys, eight Weasleys, himself and Harry to sit comfortably around it. As well as widening their room as well. Once the table had been laid with all the cutlery and goblets Severus made his way the fireplace, just as the blazing fire roared green and two people stepped out of it one after the other. Lucius and Narcissa. 

 

A few minutes later the fire roared again and out stepped, Arthur, Molly, their two oldest sons Bill and Charlie who had both returned to England for this special get together. Then there was the sound of knocking upon the outside of the door. Opening it, Severus was greeted by Percy and Ron Weasley, along with their slightly sullen and pouty twin brothers Fred and George, who were still suffering from the effects of their smarting backsides. 

 

Once everyone had taken their seats, Severus went over to Harry's bedroom door and a moment later Harry came out with Draco guiding him to the table and then into his seat.  
'Dobby!'  
'Master Severus is wanting Dobby, sir?' 

 

'Please begin serving the food now, please.'  
'Yes sir, Master Severus, sir!'  
And with that Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared with his usual pop, as the food and pitchers of wine and Pumpkin juice appeared on in front of everyone. 

 

While they all tucked into their delicious meal, everyone talked to each other. Arthur was talking to Severus and Lucius about how both their children were doing, and then they moved onto Political talk. Narcissa and Molly were busy conversing about Glad Rags new extension opening, while Draco, Ron and Harry were busy discussing Quidditch and Percy, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were talking about anything, or generally joining in with everyone's conversations. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

All in all by the end of the evening everyone had had a really good and enjoyable time. Lucius stated that they should make it an annual event. That it should become a 'Family Tradition' and that when they held the next one, it should be at either Weasley Grange or Malfoy Manor in which both Arthur and Molly agreed on. Even Severus was agreeable. 

 

'It was great to visit and get to know our adopted cousin, Harry,' said Bill, as he came over and shook Harrys hand.  
'Before you go, may I make a small request of you two... Well of all of the Weasleys actually.'  
'Of course Harry, what is it?' Arthur asked, as he knelt down in front of him. 

 

'Can I make a picture of all of you, in here,' Harry pointed to his head, 'before you all go?'  
'Of course you may. What do we have to do, Harry?'  
And after Severus had told them all how Harry went about creating pictures in his head of himself, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and his friends, all the Weasleys agreed. 

 

Molly went first, then Arthur, Bill, Charlie and then Percy, Fred and George and finally Ron. It took about an hour, but it was well worth it, as Harry now had pictures of his entire adopted family stored in his mind. After saying goodnight to both his Aunts and Uncles and then his two oldest adopted Cousins: Arthur, Molly, Lucius, Narcissa, Bill and Charlie all took the floo home, or in Bill and Charlie's case back to Egypt and Romania. 

 

After hugging Percy, Fred and George they too left for Gryffindor tower, leaving Ron and Draco with Harry, as Severus had agreed to let Harry have his first ever Sleepover. 

 

Once they were all tucked up in their beds, Severus came in and gave them all a hug. Severus smiled into Ron's hair, when he reached the boy and gave him a hug too.  
'Goodnight, Honorary Uncle Sev.'  
'Goodnight Ronnie.' 

 

He dimmed the candles in their sconces and smiled at the three sleeping cousins, before shutting the door behind him and going to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 Chapters down. One more to go.


	24. Another Year Gone

The end of year exams were what Harry had been slightly dreading, not because he was worried that he would fail, but because he was worried how to do the written exam when he had to talk to his Dicta-quill. 

 

It was Severus that told him that there would be a silencing charm placed around him, while he was doing the written part.  
Exhaling a sigh of relief Harry went to his room and revised. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

'I did it! I did it! I passed!'  
'Well done, Harry!' Severus replied, as he lifted his son up and swung him around, 'Well done, indeed. I'm very proud of you.'  
He had done it.

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The Great Hall was full of chatter and laughter, everyone was talking about what they would do over the summer, until Dumbledore got to his feet and silence fell.  
'Another year...gone, and as I understand it the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand, thus. In fourth place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and thirty-six points. Third, Gryffindor with four hundred and twenty-eight points. Second is Ravenclaw with five hundred and seventy-two points. First is Slytherin with six hundred and sixty-six points.' 

 

Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped and cheered.  
'Assuming that my calculations are correct... Slytherin wins the House Cup!'  
The whole Hall clapped, cheered and threw off the hats. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After saying goodbye to his friends on the platform at Hogsmeade station, Harry and Dobby popped out of existence, only to reappear in his and Severus's dungeon room, to find Severus busy packing. 

 

'Ah, Harry,' Severus began, but then stopped at look on his sons face.  
'Are you alright, Harry?' 

 

Harry nodded, as he was guided by Dobby over to the sofa,where he sat down.  
'Dobby, would you please help in packing up everything?'  
'Of course Master Severus, sir!' Replied Dobby, before he popped out of the room and into another. 

 

Severus took the empty seat next to Harry.  
'Your already missing them, aren't you?' Severus asked softly. 

 

Harry nodded and then turned and buried his face in the front of his dad's robes, while Severus wrapped his arms around him and hugged him and carded his fingers through Harry's hair.  
'Don't worry, you'll be with them again soon. I'm sure that they'll come and visit us at home.' 

 

'Home?' Harry asked, as he sat up and raised his head, to where he was sure Severus's was. 'But, but I thought that this was our home?'  
Severus smiled before he continued. 

 

'Hogwarts is our home only during the school year. But I do have a permanent home that we will be living in during the summer holidays, Harry. And I'm sure that you would enjoy it at Snape Hall. It even has a pool.'  
Smiling Harry couldn't wait to leave now. 

 

He continued to sit on the sofa and thought about all that had happened to him over the past year, while Severus got up and went about the room putting things into boxes. As he thought about it, the more Harry was determined to do something in return. 

 

He eventually decided that as a 'thank you' to the Hogwarts professors, he would write about his life through his time at School. A 'thank you' to them for allowing him to have an education and a chance at a life, with friends and a family. He would ask his friends to help him with it. Or maybe, he would keep a diary ... Yes that sounds better. He would do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the last chapter. After a short break, I will be back with chapter one of Part One: A Myth or Genuine?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Okay, just to let you guys know. "Prologue: HWABGAH" will go under construction and be edited in the New Year._
> 
>  
> 
> _~SSD_


End file.
